Heaven on Earth
by badphanfics.plusdestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean have finally settled down with two kids. Their life is perfect until Anna shows up, telling them about the power the children had. Mary and Adam's lives could go two ways. They could end all problems, or they could rid everything except them. They could raise some hell, or bring Heaven on Earth.
1. Among the Sleep

Title: Heaven on Earth

Author: Madsi Sierra

Rating: K+

Pairings: Destiel (Dean/Cas), Sam/Ruby, Anna/Charlie

Word Count: 558 (It's really short but it's the first thing I've ever written)

(This is an AU. A bunch of people don't die and other stuff happens that you'll see later. Bye)

* * *

THUD.

Mary awakens sharply to the noise outside her window. She slowly got up and walked towards the sound. Slowly, quietly, as not to wake her parents, she slid the pane open and slipped through to sit on the sill. She heard the cracking and crunching of the forest floor, and maneuvered through the roots below towards it. The thing causing the noise seemed to be heading to her front door. As she followed the being through the trees, she got closer and closer, gaining on the figure with every step. She could make out a silhouette before her, leaving the woods now. It was walking towards the porch, and knocked on the door. as the door opened, the light illuminated it from the front, allowing Mary to see it was a woman with wavy red hair who looked about her parents' age. "Anael." She heard her father's gravelly voice, spoken softly through the doorframe. The woman stepped inside, shutting the door behind the two. Mary slowly made her way back the route she came, sneaking back into her room. Quietly, she opened her door and slid down the hall. She stood at the stairs, listening to the conversation taking place below. "-dangerous, Cas. How could you even risk this? Heaven is very disappointed, and so am I. We could forgive the relations with the hunter, but they can't be ignored." She heard her aunt's voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs to stop the conversation, a hand brushed over her shoulder. She began to panic when the hand gently clapped over her mouth. She soon recognized her father, pulling her into her room. "Mary Jo, why aren't you in bed?" Dean whispered jokingly, pulling back her comforter and sitting her down on her mattress. "Dad? Why is Ana mad at Cas? Is it because of me?" Dean took a deep breath and turned off her lamp. He took his seat in the office chair next to her desk. "Mary, we can talk about this tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some sleep. Aren't you excited to finally see Sam and Ruby and Quentin again?" He pulled the blanket over her and slouched back again, softly singing Hey Jude the way he'd always done when she was a child. "Mary, close your eyes," He whispered, as she drifted off to sleep.

Mary woke up the ring of her the phone, signaling it was 7:00. After she had gotten up, showered, gotten dressed, and put on her makeup, it was 7:45. She headed downstairs to the living room to grab her backpack when she saw her fathers entangled on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two pots. She walked around the house banging them together. Dean flinched awake as Cas disappeared from his arms, appearing in the entryway. Mary dropped the pots and ran up the stairs to Adam's room. She popped her head in the open door, watching him lip-sync 'Thnks fr th Mmrs'. "Adam, Fall Out Boy is from, like, 15 years ago." He ran over to shut the door. "I'm not the one who blasts them from my speakers every day." Mary just smiled and walked to her room. Today was going to be great.


	2. Thnks fr th Mmrs

Title: Heaven on Earth

Author: Molly Anniston

Rating: K+

Pairings: Destiel (Dean/Cas), Sam/Ruby, Anna/Charlie

Word Count: 493

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't want my dream to end. It was me at my graduation, staring at a beautiful girl in the audience who was cheering for me. I spotted my family in the audience. I wanted that so badly. Then the image changed. A girl was pinned to the ceiling. She looked a bit like dad. Then room caught on fire. A man rushed in, but it was too late. She screamed, and her eyes opened, like she was staring at something beyond this world. The man started crying and working faster. Finally he gave up, and ran away.

I bolted out of bed. I was bathed in a cold sweat. That was the third time I'd had that dream this week. I checked my watch. It was just now one AM. I couldn't go back to sleep now. I was afraid I would have that dream again. I laid back on my bed. I heard the creak of the front door opening. It was quiet, but I was positive that I heard it. Loud voices followed. I didn't belong down there though. I would stay here and try not to think about that dream.

After an hour of lying on my bed, trying not to think about my dreams, I got incredibly bored. I dug around in my closet, until I found my old radio. It was dusty, but it still worked. I turned it on. I never listened to the radio much. The only songs I like are from almost 20 years ago. I tuned the radio until I found a station that said they were playing "All of the hits from the 2010s!" Score.

Seven hours of listening to the radio later...

"ONE NIGHT! AND ONE MORE TIME! THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES!" I was fully rocking out. I did an awesome rockstar turn, while playing my air guitar. Facing the door, I ran back and faced the wall. "THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES!" I ran towards the mirror, falling onto my knees halfway doing a perfect rockstar slide towards it. Looking down for a dramatic finish, I heard giggling from the doorway. Eyes wide as saucers, my head snapped up to the door, only to meet the familiar emerald eyes of my sister. I bit my lip. "YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I said, jumping up onto my feet. "Adam, Fall Out Boy is from, like, fifteen years ago!" She said, laughing. I was flustered. I tried to think of a good comeback. "I'm not the one that blasts it from my speakers everyday!" But she was already gone. "Really, Adam, really!" I smacked myself. We were going to Sam's today, and I know for a fact he's got some good comebacks for older siblings. "Come on, Adam!" I heard Cas' voice coming from downstairs, calling me. I grabbed the small suitcase I had packed that was next to my bed and headed down the stairs.


	3. Centuries

Title: Heaven on Earth

Author: Molly Anniston

Rating: K+

Pairings: Destiel (Dean/Cas), Sam/Ruby, Anna/Charlie

Word Count: 295

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean and Cas were coming today. They were bringing Mary and Adam with them. Quentin was running in every five minutes and asking "Are they here yet!" He loved conspiring against Mary with Adam. But it made me want to kill him. I smiled imagining Dean pulling out his dagger when his kids do the same thing. "Dad are we there now?" "No!" "Now?" "No!" "Now?!" The kids would whine. Then Dean would drown them out with the radio. I was torn from my thoughts when Quentin ran in. "Are they here yet?!" Quentin was a smart kid, but this got on my nerves. I imagined strangling him. I was actually considering it, when Ruby took one look at my face and ran in. "Quentin, Cas just called, and they will be here in thirty minutes. Head on up to your room and wait." She beamed at him. He grinned at her. Quentin was four, almost five. He was going to be just like me.

That night...  
We were all sitting around the table, exchanging stories. Finally Mary piped up, glaring evilly at Adam. "Earlier this morning, I caught Adam dancing to Fall Out Boy in his room!" "Ooh which song!" Cas asked excitedly, but he was silenced by a look from Dean. "It's okay, Adam. We all have our secret shame. When Sam was your age, he burned down a field." "It was your idea!" I accused. He smirked at me. "Adam, you know what? I think you're cooler than Sam is right now!" He said, grinning at me. "Jerk." I said smiling. "Bi-" Cas slapped him. "Not in front of the kids," *cough* "butt." He smiled. Ruby sighed. "Idgits." She said. Everyone stared at her. "Well, someone had to!" She replied.


	4. An Imperial Affliction

Title: Heaven on Earth

Author: Madsi Sierra

Rating: K+

Pairings: Destiel (Dean/Cas), Sam/Ruby, Anna/Charlie

Word Count: 324

(This is an AU. A bunch of people don't die and other stuff happens that you'll see later. Bye)

* * *

Mary's P.O.V.

I was awakened by the bumping of the car as we drove up Sam's driveway. I pulled out my iPod, confused at first that no music was playing, but then I realized that I had run it dead while I was sleeping. I reached over to my bag and stuffed my phone and iPod into the pocket, planning to plug them both in when we got inside. Q was running up the driveway to the Impala. This thing must be, what, 70 years old? I was surprised with a big hug from Uncle Sam as soon as I opened the car door. Ruby was smiling at Quentin as he ran over to Adam. Sam let go and said, "Why don't you guys head upstairs and get unloaded. Q, go get washed up for dinner." I walked into the house, heading up to the guest room I'd stayed in plenty of times before. When I got up to the room, I plugged in my phone and iPod and set my bag down. I decided that I would write some fanfiction while I was waiting. I had just gotten a new book I loved, An Imperial Affliction. Soon it'd be 5:00, and I'd be at dinner, sitting down with some of my favorite people (and my favorite pie, might I add.)

That night...  
We were sitting together, telling funny stories, eating great food. "Earlier this morning, I caught Adam dancing to Fall Out Boy in his room!" The look on Adam's face was priceless. Cas opened his eyes wide. "Ooh which song?" Dean glared at Cas. "It's okay, Adam. We all have our secret shame. When Sam was your age, he burned down a field." I kind of tuned out after that, imagining a young teenage Sam setting fire to a field. I'm only sad I wasn't there to see it.


End file.
